Um Verão em Ramsgate
by Renata MM
Summary: Blurb: e se os parentes de Cheapside tivessem boas conexões? E Georgiana ganhasse amigos e protetores em Ramsgate? E Lizzy e Darcy se encontrassem antes e de outra forma? Como sempre, Lizzy e Darcy ficarão juntos, pois me recuso até mesmo a ler histórias com final diferente. Mas um pouco de concorrência não faz mal...


Um Verão em Ramsgate

Capítulo 1

Três belas moças acompanhadas de um simpático casal mais velho viajam para Ramsgate. Duas delas estavam dormindo e notava-se fragilidade e cansaço mesmo em seu sono, pois elas ainda se recuperavam de uma longa doença, um dos motivos do grupo estar naquela viagem. A outra moça em compensação parecia estar explodindo de energia. O casal a observava com carinho e diversão.

- Você parece muito animada com a viagem, Lizzy querida.

- E como poderia ser diferente, tia Mary? Nós vamos ver o mar! Minhas irmãs vão se recuperar, nós vamos nos divertir muito juntas... Nunca poderemos lhes agradecer o bastante por esse convite.

- O prazer de sua companhia será agradecimento mais que suficiente. Agora devemos acordar suas irmãs, pois estamos quase chegando à casa de meu primo. Daqui já podemos ver o mar.

As outras duas moças foram acordadas para se preparem para a chegada. Elizabeth estava fascinada pelo trecho da estrada e a bela vista do mar e tentou compartilhar seu entusiasmo com as irmãs. A mais velha tinha vinte e um anos, olhos azuis, num tom claro e sólido e cabelos castanhos, sendo esse último traço compartilhado com as irmãs, e obedientemente olhou pela janela, apreciou a vista e voltou à sua ocupação anterior. A mais nova tinha belos olhos verdes claros, que realmente podiam ser comparados com jade, e empolgou-se quase tanto quanto Elizabeth com a vista, até que um acesso de tosse a aquietou.

Na entrada da casa, uma bela residência no alto de uma colina, com vista para o mar, um rapaz os esperava: Sir Robert Sandwood, dono da casa e primo de Mrs. Mary Gardiner. Alto, ombros largos, cabelos loiros bem claros, lisos, na altura do ombro e presos com uma fita, olhos de uma cor entre verde e dourado e um amplo sorriso, fez as três moças suspirarem, as mais velhas discretamente.

- Ele é mais lindo que o mar! – entusiasmou-se Kitty, que foi prontamente repreendida por seus companheiros de viagem.

- Gardiner, como vai? Mary, que bom vê-la! Especialmente quando você vem acompanhada de moças tão bonitas.

- Eu deveria saber que a companhia de minhas belas sobrinhas seria mais valorizada do que a minha. – provocou, fingindo-se ofendida. - Robert, essas são Jane, Elizabeth e Catherine Bennet. Meninas, esse rapaz galanteador é Sir Robert, meu primo.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-las, Mary fala muito de vocês. Miss Bennet nós quase nos encontramos há dois anos na cidade.

- Sim, eu sei. Foi uma pena que nossas estadias não tenham coincidido.

- Miss Elizabeth, eu espero ouvi-la tocar e cantar durante sua estadia. Mary elogia muito seu talento.

- Sir Robert, ninguém me informou que eu teria que pagar pela minha estadia com minha música! Sinto que não estou à altura do desafio. Sua casa é esplêndida e meus talentos não são suficientes para uma choupana.

- Logo descobrirei se seu discurso é falsa modéstia ou se minha prima me enganou. Mas tenho quase certeza de que a verdade está na primeira opção. Miss Catherine, espero que a senhorita e suas irmãs aproveitem a estadia aqui.

- Oh, eu... – _o que Lydia diria? Queria saber conversar como ela_... – eu tenho certeza que sim. – _como eu sou estúpida e sem graça_.

- Vamos, minha mãe está ansiosa para rever Mary e Gardiner e ainda mais ansiosa para conhecê-las. – os recém-chegados o seguiram até uma sala onde as moças foram apresentadas à Lady Joan Sandwood.

- Certamente minha casa será a inveja da vizinhança, com tantas moças bonitas. Temos muitos planos para sua estadia aqui. Talvez até mesmo um baile no final.

- Um baile! Eu adoro bailes! – gritou esganiçadamente Kitty, tendo um violento acesso de tosse em seguida.

- Bem, creio que a senhorita ainda é muito jovem para bailes, Miss Catherine, mas fui informada de que sua mãe permite. De qualquer forma, o baile só ocorrerá depois que as senhoritas estiverem plenamente recuperadas.

- Mas teremos muitas coisas para fazer até lá, nosso tempo aqui será bastante bem aproveitado. – interveio Mrs. Gardiner. – Tenho algumas surpresas preparadas para você, Lizzy.

- Para mim, tia?

- Eu sei quais são essas surpresas, Miss Elizabeth, pois ajudei a prepará-las. Quero o crédito se a senhorita gostar das surpresas. Mas se a senhorita não gostar, a culpa será toda de Mary. – disse Sir Robert, provocando o riso da moça.

- Deve ser algum caminho lamacento para que ela suje o vestido ou alguma árvore para ela subir.

- Kitty!

- O que foi tia Gardiner? Mama sempre diz que essas são as atividades favoritas de Lizzy e que ela as escolhe para irritá-la. – disse com fingida inocência.

- Miss Catherine, parece que teremos que utilizar boa parte de sua estada aqui para ensiná-la como conversar adequadamente em público. – após a reprimenda de Lady Joan, a moça ficou em silêncio, apenas fazendo beicinho como uma criança pequena. – Agora creio que vocês gostariam de conhecer seus aposentos e se refrescarem antes do jantar. Espero que sejam pacientes com as criadas que designei para vocês. Elas querem aprender esse tipo de serviço e estão muito ansiosas.

- Muito obrigada, Lady Joan. Mas creio que a criada que designou para mim...

- Millicent, mas a chamamos de Milly. Tenho certeza que a senhorita irá gostar dela.

- Ela ficará desapontada comigo, pois não terá muito o que fazer com meus cabelos e não poderá aprender essa parte do trabalho. – Elizabeth havia cortado seu cabelo _"à la Titus"_, bastante curto na parte de trás, com uns poucos cachos mais compridos na frente.

- É muita consideração de sua parte, minha querida. – riu-se a senhora – Certamente será um desafio para ela inventar modos diferentes de arrumar seu cabelo. Alias, permita-me dizer que esse corte fica adorável em você.

- Mama disse que Lizzy faz de tudo para ficar ainda menos atraente...

- Kitty! Se você insistir em se comportar dessa forma, vou mudar seu quarto para a área das crianças com seus primos.

- Mas Mama disse isso!

- E espero que você consiga aprender por que esse tipo de comentário é inadequado. Mas conversaremos sobre isso amanhã. Por hoje você seguirá uma simples regra: se não pode dizer nada gentil, não diga nada.

Todas as moças ficaram encantadas com os quartos. Longbourn era uma residência respeitável, mas Carey Court tinha mais que o dobro de seu tamanho e era muito superior em elegância e conforto.

Elizabeth ficou em uma espaçosa suíte, composta de quarto de dormir, quarto de vestir, um moderníssimo quarto de banho e uma sala de estar com um pequeno piano. Suas irmãs tinham quartos semelhantes e todas pensaram na inconveniência de dividir a sala com quatro irmãs em Longbourn e Kitty também pensou nas vantagens de não ter que dividir o quarto de vestir com Lydia, que sempre roubava suas roupas.

Com o cansaço da viagem, o jantar foi tranqüilo e os novos visitantes logo se recolheram para a noite. Lizzy ficou um pouco decepcionada por não poder passear pela região, mas soube ser paciente.

A manhã seguinte foi dedicada ao descanso das duas convalescentes e a uma das surpresas para Miss Elizabeth: aulas de piano. Outras surpresas planejadas também eram relacionadas à música: aulas de canto e de harpa. Além disso, haveria também aulas de desenho, francês e italiano, essas a serem compartilhadas pelas três irmãs Bennets.

A educação das irmãs Bennet havia sido na melhor das hipóteses desleixada. Nenhuma governanta havia sido empregada e Mrs. Bennet não tinha muito o que ensinar às filhas, pois seus conhecimentos de leitura, escrita e matemática eram rudimentares, lhe faltava paciência para costura e bordado e nunca havia aprendido grande coisa de música, arte, línguas estrangeiras, história ou geografia. Suas maneiras também não eram refinadas ou agradáveis, não podendo ensinar às filhas como se comportar adequadamente em sociedade, nem na teoria, nem na prática. Mr. Bennet as ensinou a ler, escrever, aritmética básica, um pouco de história e geografia. Porém, não se empenhara realmente nessas tarefas e ensinara apenas o básico e deixara o resto ao discernimento das filhas.

Jane e Elizabeth tiveram a vantagem da atenção de uma tia, Lady Elizabeth Ashworth ou Tia Bess, irmã mais nova de Mr. Bennet, que havia feito um excelente casamento com um baronete, Sir Vincent Ashworth, e era o oposto da cunhada: inteligente, refinada, divertida e charmosa. Ela teve dois filhos, que receberam todos os benefícios da educação básica dada por ela, do pai atencioso e dos tutores. Ela ensinou às duas sobrinhas mais velhas caligrafia, costura, bordado, um pouco de francês e de italiano, além de música. Jane não tinha inclinação para música, mas Elizabeth tinha talento e gosto. A elegância da tia e a maneira como ela se comportava e tratava os outros também foram importantes lições aprendidas pelas duas moças. Infelizmente para as outras moças, Tia Bess morreu quando sua xará e afilhada tinha treze anos, deixando de herança quatro mil libras para Jane, cinco para Lizzy e três para cada uma das outras meninas.

A inteligência e curiosidade de Elizabeth lhe renderam amplos conhecimentos sobre diversos assuntos, obtidos na livraria do pai e do tio. Sir Vincent pacientemente explicava assuntos difíceis e direcionava suas leituras. Mr. Bennet a incentivava com debates sobre o assunto e indicação de livros, quando o assunto lhe interessava. Jane era inteligente, mas não no mesmo nível que a irmã mais nova e não procurara aumentar seus conhecimentos, embora tenha adquirido alguns ouvindo a irmã falar sobre os assuntos que lhe interessavam. Mary era concentrada, mas não era muito inteligente e suas tentativas de adquirir conhecimento sem ajuda tiveram menos sucesso. Lydia não estava muito interessada em nada que não fosse se divertir e Kitty imitava a mais nova das irmãs em tudo, tentando ganhar a aprovação da mãe.

A morte de seus filhos, Vincent e Benedict, ainda durante o luto por Lady Ashworth, entristeceu Sir Vincent de tal forma que ele nunca mais voltou para Hertfordshire. Ele mantinha uma contínua correspondência com as duas sobrinhas mais velhas e as via ocasionalmente em Londres, quando elas visitavam os Gardiners e ele estava na cidade.

Mrs. Gardiner tentava dar continuidade ao trabalho de Lady Ashworth com as sobrinhas, mas a distância e uma relativa escassez de recursos dificultavam a tarefa. O feriado em Ramsgate, as aulas, a harpa e as outras surpresas eram presentes de Sir Vincent. Por mais que Mr. Gardiner fosse um comerciante bem sucedido, gastar oitenta libras em uma harpa, vinte e cinco em um piano e trezentas em cavalos, com uma família grande seria insensato. Os dois meses longe da mãe e de Lydia por si só seriam benéficos para Kitty e ela seria cuidadosamente guiada pela tia e Lady Joan. Jane e Lizzy receberiam os benefícios de uma sociedade superior e alguma educação formal, sendo que a mais velha Miss Bennet ainda teria a vantagem de não ouvir as lamentações da mãe sobre o último inquilino de Netherfield Park não ter se casado com ela – Mrs. Bennet atribuiu a doença de Jane ao seu coração partido, embora nada semelhante pudesse ser aplicado a Kitty e a filha não endossasse tal afirmação.

Durante a tarde eles fizeram um breve passeio pela orla, marcaram o primeiro banho de mar para a próxima manhã, antes mesmo do café da manhã. À noite foi tranqüila, com apenas um pouco de conversa após o jantar.

watch?v=nwCcP7UbWTc

Na manhã seguinte, Mr. Gardiner se despediu e voltou para Londres, de onde voltaria para buscar a família no final de agosto.

As moças e Mrs. Gardiner foram para a praia em uma carruagem aberta. Todas estavam animadas, embora Mrs. Gardiner e Miss Bennet não demonstrassem muito, a primeira por já ter experimentado banhos de mar e a segunda por acreditar que demonstrar entusiasmo em público não era uma atitude adequada para uma dama.

- O mar é tão lindo! Eu já havia lido sobre ele, visto imagens, mas nada se compara à realidade. E o cheiro também é tão bom! Queria poder capturá-lo em um perfume e levá-lo para casa depois.

- E quanto ao som, Lizzy? Onde está seu entusiasmo pelo som?

- Tia, prometo solenemente expressar meu entusiasmo detalhadamente sobre todos os aspectos do mar mais tarde. Agora o que eu quero é experimentá-lo. – riu-se a moça.

- Então não serei egoísta e pedirei que você expresse seu entusiasmo durante o jantar, para que minha tia e meu primo tenham o privilégio de ouvi-la.

- Não sei por que ouvir Lizzy falar seria um privilégio. – emburrou Kitty.

- Por que ela é animada, articulada e tem uma visão original e interessante das coisas. Você também pode expressar seu entusiasmo durante o jantar, Kitty. Só não o faça imitando Lydia ou citando sua mãe, como você costuma fazer sempre. Diga o que você pensa. É isso que gostaríamos de ouvir.

Elas haviam chegado e iriam descer da carruagem, por isso Kitty decidiu pensar no que sua tia havia dito depois. Mas seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Todas suas percepções do mundo sempre passavam pelo filtro das opiniões da irmã mais nova e da mãe. Tentar apreciar o banho de mar e pensar por si mesma ao mesmo tempo era uma tarefa acima de suas forças. Por isso ela tomou a sábia decisão de só aproveitar o dia e depois pensar sobre ele.

Jane ficou um pouco assustada, Kitty adorou e Lizzy ficou triste por ter que sair do mar. Água gelada, areia grudenta e dedos enrugados fizeram Jane questionar se os banhos seriam mesmo necessários, mas não foram suficientes para diminuir o entusiasmo das outras duas, embora ambas preferissem uma água mais morna e uma areia que não grudasse.

Na volta para Carey, a carruagem teve que parar por alguns minutos no cruzamento de uma rua onde uma carruagem estava parada, pois seu cavalo estava empacado. O condutor da carruagem estava xingando e chicoteando o pobre animal e um cavalheiro, saindo de uma casa vizinha com uma jovem, o repreendeu pelo modo como ele estava tratando o animal e pela linguagem que ele estava usando próximo a senhoras respeitáveis. Os criados do cavalheiro desimpediram a rua e ele cumprimentou as senhoras da carruagem com um aceno de cabeça, que foi respondido acenos de cabeça e sorrisos agradecidos.

Após o café da manhã, Elizabeth teve sua primeira aula de harpa, enquanto as irmãs descansavam. Mais tarde, as três moças tiveram sua aula de francês. Depois da aula, as moças escreveram cartas. Lizzy escreveu para Sir Vincent, Jane para a mãe e Kitty para Lydia.

"Ma chère souer,

Essa frase significa minha querida irmã. Hoje tive uma aula de francês com Jane e Lizzy, e foi muito bom. Mas certamente não foi a melhor parte do meu dia.

Vou começar contando sobre nossa chegada à Carey Court. Ramsgate é uma linda cidade, o mar é magnífico e a casa muito maior que Longbourn. Tenho minha própria suíte, com quarto de dormir, quarto de vestir, quarto de banho e saleta. O papel de parede é verde claro com frisos dourados e a decoração muito bonita e elegante.

Nossa anfitriã é Lady Joan Sandwood e nosso anfitrião é seu filho, Sir Robert. Lady Sandwood é mais velha que Mama e ainda é muito bonita e elegante. Ela parece uma rainha ou a abadessa de um convento daqueles romances que lemos. Sir Robert é o homem mais bonito que já vi, além de ser muito atencioso e educado. Estou ansiosa para vê-lo novamente no jantar.

Hoje tomamos nosso primeiro banho de mar. Não creio que eu possa explicar para você como é. Como explicar que algo frio, molhado e grudento é maravilhoso? Jane não gostou muito, mas eu e Lizzy ficamos tristes de ter que sair da água.

Quando voltamos, tomei meu café da manhã e um banho preparado pela minha criada – eu tenho uma criada só para mim, o nome dela é Bridget, e eu a chamo de Biddy. Descansei um pouco e depois tivemos a aula de francês e agora estamos todas escrevendo cartas.

Amanhã iremos passear na cidade após o café da manhã e irei começar a procurar um vestido de baile. Lady Sandwood disse que dará um baile para nós, assim que tivermos nos recuperado completamente.

Tenho que certeza de que nossa estadia será maravilhosa e só seria melhor se você tivesse vindo conosco. Espero que não esteja muito aborrecido em casa, com apenas Mary como companhia. Escreva-me logo.

Sua saudosa irmã,

Kitty

P. S.: Jane, Lizzy e Tia Mary mandam abraços para você."

No jantar Elizabeth cumpriu sua promessa, divertindo e encantando os anfitriões com suas animadas impressões sobre o mar.

- A única parte que não gostei muito foi quando entrou água no meu nariz, mas o inconveniente foi desprezível em vista do prazer que tive com o mar. Estou ansiosa pelo meu próximo banho de mar. Eu amo ver o mar, amo o cheiro, a sensação da água, o som... Gostaria de fazer um perfume com o cheiro do mar, para levar para casa.

- A senhorita não ficou com medo de se afogar, Miss Elizabeth?

- Nem um pouco, Sir Robert. O mar estava calmo e achei tudo muito seguro. Além disso, consegui ser sensata o bastante para não tentar sair nadando para longe.

- Isso significa que a senhorita nadou um pouco, perto da cabine?

- Sim, Winnie, a senhora que me ajudou no banho, me ensinou um pouco. Ela é muito simpática e disse que nunca se sabe quando uma habilidade dessas pode ser necessária para uma dama.

- E a senhorita, Miss Bennet, o que achou do banho de mar?

- Não compartilho do entusiasmo de minha irmã e tive um pouco de medo. Continuarei os banhos pela minha saúde, mas não creio que o faria por diversão.

- E a senhorita, Miss Kitty?

- Eu achei a água muito fria e a areia muito grudenta, mas adorei. Estou ansiosa pelo banho de amanhã e terminei o de hoje a contragosto. Vou pedir para minha ajudante me ensinar a nadar também.

- Então temos duas nereidas na família. Talvez Miss Bennet passe a gostar do mar também quando se acostumar.

- Acho o mar muito bonito, Sir Robert. Só não acho agradável estar nele.

- Iremos providenciar outras distrações além do mar para vocês, Miss Bennet. O prazer de sua estadia não dependerá apenas dos banhos.

- Lady Sandwood, não é preciso que se preocupe com isso. Minha estadia já está sendo agradável e fico muito grata por vocês terem nos recebido em sua casa.

- É um prazer tê-las conosco. Sempre quis ter filhas, mas só fui abençoada com um filho, embora ele certamente valha por vários.

- Não se enganem senhoras. Isso não foi um elogio, mas uma crítica disfarçada ao modo como eu me comportava quando criança. Eu dava mais trabalho que quatro ou cinco crianças juntas. – todos riram e Kitty conseguiu não comentar que a mãe dizia o mesmo sobre Lizzy.

- Bem, acho melhor mudar de assunto. O que a senhorita achou de sua aula de francês, Miss Kitty?

- Eu gostei bastante, minha lady. Francês é uma língua difícil, mas bonita. Très jolie.

- Muito bem. Depois que vocês tiverem estudado mais, podemos passar uma noite conversando em francês. O que acha?

- Eu adoraria, Sir Robert. Isso certamente será um incentivo para que eu estude mais.

- Fico feliz em incentivá-la, Miss Kitty. Miss Elizabeth, espero que hoje a senhorita toque para nós.

- Jane, Kitty, acho melhor arrumarmos nossas malas. Se nossa estadia tem que ser garantida pelos meus talentos, no mínimo seremos mandadas para um dos quartos de criadas.

A atuação de Elizabeth ao piano foi boa, embora imperfeita, e seu canto muito agradável. Após três canções Lady Sandwood garantiu-lhe que a estadia das moças na casa estava assegurada e Sir Robert implicou com ela por causa da falsa modéstia. Miss Bennet estava sozinha com Lady Sandwood após a atuação da irmã, que juntou-se a Kitty, Mrs. Gardiner e Sir Robert em um jogo de cartas.

- A senhora conhece os habitantes da casa na esquina das ruas A e B?

- Não, sei apenas que a casa não tem sido usada há tempos. Por quê?

- Na volta da praia hoje, houve uma situação desconfortável com uma carruagem mal conduzida e o cavalheiro daquela casa nos auxiliou. Gostaria de agradecê-lo. Além disso, ele estava acompanhado de uma moça mais ou menos da idade de Kitty. Talvez elas pudessem se tornar amigas.

- Espero que não tenha sido nada terrível, minha cara. – Jane negou, mas a senhora não se deu por satisfeita. – Mary sempre diz que a senhorita tem uma tendência a diminuir a importância de coisas desagradáveis. Miss Elizabeth, por favor me conte sobre o incidente na caminho de volta. Sua irmã disse que não foi nada sério, mas Mary já me avisou sobre a tendência dela em ver o melhor nas pessoas e situações.

- A bondade natural de minha irmã só não se estende aos banhos de mar. Mas realmente não foi nada sério, apenas desagradável. Uma pequena carruagem estava parada no cruzamento impedindo nosso avanço. Creio que o pobre cavalo tenha sido muito mal tratado e se recusava a continuar. O condutor estava xingando o animal com bastante ênfase, vulgaridade e ineficácia. Mas um cavalheiro saiu de uma residência próxima o repreendeu e tomou conta da situação.

- Miss Bennet disse-me que o cavalheiro saiu da casa que era de Lady Laetitia. Você sabe quem está morando lá agora, Bob?

- Não. Sei que a casa foi herdada por uma sobrinha, mas não sei detalhes. Podem ser os verdadeiros proprietários ou a casa pode ter sido alugada.

- Ou o cavalheiro poderia apenas estar visitando um conhecido. Gostaria de encontrá-lo de novo e agradecê-lo, mas vamos deixar o destino decidir isso. Gostaram da minha frase dramática? Devo contribuir para o entretenimento mais do que Lizzy, pois nós estamos sobrecarregando-os com mais hóspedes. – todos riram do comentário de Mrs. Gardiner e voltaram para suas ocupações.

Naquela noite Kitty foi convidada pelas irmãs mais velhas para conversar na saleta de Jane antes delas irem dormir. O convite surpreendeu e envaideceu a moça, que nunca fora convidada para as reuniões noturnas das irmãs mais velhas.

- O que você está achando da viagem até agora, Kitty?

- Acho que não foi tão ruim ter ficado tão doente no último inverno. E nós mal chegamos aqui! Adorei a cidade, a casa, meus aposentos, o mar... E Sir Robert é o homem mais lindo que já vi, além de ser gentil e simpático.

- E o cavalheiro que vimos hoje de manhã? Creio que ele é pelo menos tão bonito quanto Sir Robert.

- Confesso que fiquei assustada com o homem da carruagem e não prestei muita atenção, Lizzy. Mas se ele tem a metade da beleza de nosso anfitrião, nossa estadia em Ramsgate certamente não será como Lydia previu.

- Lydia estava com ciúmes de não viajar conosco. – respondeu Lizzy.

- Não sei por que ela não pode vir. Apenas mais uma não faria tanta diferença.

- Faria sim. A viagem foi longa e nós estaríamos apertadas e desconfortáveis na carruagem. Nosso tio viajou do lado de fora com o cocheiro para nos dar conforto! E não poderíamos impor mais uma hóspede aos nossos anfitriões.

- Mas a casa é tão grande! E você não esteve doente e não precisava ter vindo, mas foi convidada mesmo assim.

- Exatamente, eu fui convidada. Tia Gardiner estava planejando essa viagem desde antes de vocês ficarem doentes e já tinha me convidado para acompanhá-la.

- Talvez na próxima viagem Lydia possa se juntar a nós. – interveio Jane para acalmar os ânimos.

- Talvez minha próxima viagem seja minha viagem de casamento... Não seria maravilhoso se nós três arranjássemos maridos aqui? Mama ficaria tão contente.

- Seria maravilhoso. Mas eu só poderia aceitar um pedido de casamento de um homem que eu amasse e respeitasse. Casamentos podem ser horríveis se não houver respeito e afeto mútuos. – respondeu Lizzy. – E como seria seu homem ideal, Kitty?

- Bem eu acho que meu homem ideal é Sir Robert. – as irmãs a olharam espantadas e um tanto alarmadas. – Ele é bonito, simpático, charmoso, rico e titulado. O que mais eu poderia querer?

- Você não tem nenhuma exigência quanto ao caráter?

- Lizzy, ele é primo de Tia Gardiner e ela o adora. É claro que ele deve ter um bom caráter.

- E quanto aos hábitos e interesses?

- Mama e Papa se casaram mesmo não tendo interesses em comum. Por que isso importaria?

- O casamento de Mama e Papa é seu casamento ideal?

- Lizzy!

- Jane, nós sabemos que eles são infelizes desde que éramos crianças. Nenhum deles fez qualquer esforço para esconder isso.

- Eu nunca havia pensado nisso. Eu nunca havia notado que eles eram infelizes. – disse Kitty desanimada. – É claro que eu os ouvi dizendo várias coisas negativas sobre o casamento, especialmente Papa, mas nunca pensei sobre o assunto.

- Se um dia eu me casar, meu marido não poderá fugir de mim na biblioteca e deverá dar valor a minha opinião.

- Lizzy, se alguém for se esconder de você, a biblioteca certamente não será a melhor opção. – o comentário de Kitty provocou o riso das irmãs e deixou o clima mais leve.

- O casamento que me inspira é o dos Gardiners. – disse Jane sonhadoramente. – Eles são o casal mais feliz que conheço.

- Concordo com você Jane. Eles estão casados há oito anos, mas ainda estão apaixonados. Adoro ouvir nosso tio descrevendo a esposa para um estranho. Se um dia eu me casar, quero que meu marido fale sobre mim desse jeito.

- E como ele fala dela, Lizzy?

- "Minha esposa é uma bela mulher, a mais bonita que conheço, além de ser inteligente e bem-humorada. Não tenho nenhum dos problemas que os maridos normalmente reclamam. Minha Mary faz de nossa casa um lar. Sem ela eu estaria perdido". – a imitação de Lizzy fez as irmãs sorrirem, mas o conteúdo do discurso as fez suspirar e pensar.

- Certamente isso é melhor que "a mulher mais tola da Inglaterra, que um dia foi bonita". Será que tia Gardiner nos daria aulas sobre isso? Sobre como conseguir um bom marido e ter um bom casamento?

- Acho uma excelente idéia, Kitty. – Jane foi interrompida por uma batida na porta, da tia que foi se juntar a elas.

- Tia, você faria isso por nós?

- Faria o quê, Kitty? Eu não estava ouvindo atrás da porta.

- Nos ensinar como conseguir um bom marido e ter um bom casamento. Jane e Lizzy dizem que a senhora tem o casamento ideal.

- O casamento ideal não existe. Eu e seu tio temos problemas como todos os casais. Mas certamente nosso casamento é muito mais feliz que a maioria. E creio que já estou tentando ensinar você a conseguir um bom marido.

- Como?

- Eu não pedi para você pensar por si mesma? Para ter um bom casamento isso é essencial. Afinal seu marido, se for um bom e amoroso marido, não vai querer uma cópia de outra pessoa, vai querer você.

- Mas Lydia é tão popular com os rapazes! Nunca fica sem dançar nos bailes. Isso não é importante para conseguir um marido?

- Ter muitos parceiros de dança não significa que algum deles vá se apaixonar por você e pedi-la em casamento. Claro que durante uma dança você e seu parceiro terão a oportunidade de se conhecer melhor e isso poderá levar ao amor e ao casamento. Sobre o que você conversa quando está dançando?

- Sobre os outros pares, maus dançarinos, moças mal vestidas, esse tipo de coisa.

- Querida, isso só fará o seu par pensar que você é uma moça fútil e superficial, além de fazê-lo prestar atenção em outras pessoas e não em você. Essa conversa só irá interessá-lo se ele for um rapaz fútil e superficial.

- E eu não irei querer um marido assim. Sobre o que devo conversar?

- Sobre coisas que realmente lhe interessam, para que ele possa ver quem você é. E sobre coisas que o interessam, para que você possa conhecê-lo também.

- Homens não se interessam por moda e eu não gosto de caçadas, corridas e coisas do gênero.

- Vamos fazer um exercício, Kitty. Digamos que você e Sir Robert estão dançando. O que você gostaria de dizer a ele? O que você gostaria de perguntar a ele, de saber sobre ele?

- Eu... eu... eu não sei! – a pergunta de Lizzy a frustrara ao ponto de começar a chorar.

- Tudo bem, Kitty, não se preocupe. Você não precisa resolver isso tudo agora. – disse Elizabeth, abraçando a irmã num acesso de ternura. – Minha pobre irmãzinha está tão cansada, estamos exigindo demais de você, não estamos? Vou acompanhá-la ao seu quarto e pedir para Biddy fazer uma infusão calmante para você. Tudo bem?

- Pobre Kitty, ela é um doce, mas não foi ensinada a pensar em nada sério.

- Creio que realmente exigimos demais dela, tia. E estou preocupada com ela. Kitty está fascinada por Sir Robert e temo que logo se apaixone por ele.

- Creio que também terei que ensiná-la a proteger seu coração. Não consigo ver meu primo se interessando realmente por ela. E é muito provável que ele se interesse por você ou Lizzy, o que iria piorar ainda mais a situação. Mas só o tempo dirá o que vai acontecer.

- Creio que o contato com uma sociedade mais ampla aqui em Ramsgate será muito benéfico para ela.

- E para todas vocês. – Lizzy volta à saleta da irmã. – Como está Kitty?

- Sendo mimada por Biddy. Ela ficará bem, só precisa de tempo para refletir sobre tudo o que aprendeu hoje.

- Estávamos falando sobre os benefícios que uma sociedade mais ampla trará a todos vocês. O cavalheiro de hoje cedo, por exemplo, me impressionou muito.

- A mim também. Ele é muito bonito, tem uma bela voz e gostei da forma como ele agiu, com determinação, rapidez e discrição.

- Ele estava acompanhado de uma moça, mais ou menos da idade de Kitty, vocês a notaram?

- Sim Jane, uma moça muito parecida com ele e ainda não freqüenta a sociedade, a julgar pelo modo como ela se vestia. E ambos estão em luto.

- Eu acho fascinante essa sua capacidade de prestar atenção em todos os detalhes. Creio que você se lembra de cada detalhe das roupas da moça, do cavalheiro e daquele homem.

- É claro, tia. O chapéu dela era muito bonito e me inspirou a refazer um dos meus de maneira semelhante.

- Talvez ela possa ser uma boa amiga para Kitty.

- Talvez Jane. Mas como disse nossa sábia e querida tia, vamos deixar o destino decidir.

- Isso mesmo. E sua sábia, querida e bela tia está dizendo que já é tarde e devemos dormir.

E o destino decidiu que cerca de duas semanas depois, Elizabeth e a moça se esbarraram na saída da biblioteca. Dessa vez a moça estava acompanhada de um outro rapaz, também bastante atraente e de uma bonita senhora de cerca de trinta e cinco anos, também vestindo luto. Elas apenas pediram desculpas uma à outra e responderam que tudo estava bem, nenhum dano havia sido causado. Sir Robert acompanhava as damas e ficou incomodado com o olhar de apreciação, um tanto direto demais, que o tal rapaz deu às moças.


End file.
